1 Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a simple suspension carrier component for bottle portability in which a suspension component has an open end consisting of a snap-lock recess with a passage formed in one extremity that accommodates the placement within the snap-lock recess of an insertable hook disposed at its other extremity and, furthermore, after the insertable hook is slipped into the snap-lock recess, the tip of its the curved back extremity becomes engaged against the inner side of the retaining bar and the insertable hook cannot be drawn out to the rear; as such, the invention herein provides for toting convenience in a simple suspension carrier component for bottle portability that is of a straightforward structure and easy to operate.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Water intake must be regularly replenished during all indoor and outdoor activities. At present, exercisers purchase mineral water and soft drinks retail stores and small food outlets near outdoor activity areas to fulfill this need; however, since such drinks cannot always be completely consumed within a certain period, exercisers often have to carry them by hand as they continue along their routes, which inconveniences exercisers on the go.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a simple suspension carrier component for bottle portability in which the suspension component has an open end consisting of a snap-lock recess with a passage formed in one extremity that accommodates the placement inside the snap-lock recess of an insertable hook disposed at its other extremity, wherein a retaining bar is situated at the top edge of the snap-lock recess entrance, thereby constituting an engagement section after the insertable hook is slipped in and, furthermore, a pendant release button extends laterally parallel to the top side of the passage; the insertable hook has a curved back extremity that is angled upward and, furthermore, after the insertable hook is slipped into the snap-lock recess, the tip of the curved back extremity becomes engaged against the inner side of the retaining bar and the insertable hook cannot be drawn out to the rear; as such, the invention herein provides for toting convenience in a simple suspension carrier component for bottle portability that is of a straightforward structure and easy to operate.
FIG. 1 is an exploded drawing of the invention herein.
FIG. 2 is an isometric drawing of the invention herein.
FIG. 3-A is a cross-sectional drawing of the invention herein before insertional closure.
FIG. 3-B is a cross-sectional drawing of the invention herein during insertional closure.
FIG. 3-C is a cross-sectional drawing of the invention herein in the state of insertional closure.
FIG. 4 is an isometric drawing of the invention herein as installed around the neck of a bottle and effectively suspending it during utilization.